Forbidden-zone
by legendary
Summary: Yo adoraba el rol, ahora debo seguir jugando o 'alguien' podría enojarse... One shot [CREPPYPASTA]


**Forbidden-zone**

Amo Hetalia Axis Power, soy una de esas fanáticas que cuando comienzan a amar algo, no paran hasta tener de todo sobre ese fandom. Fanart, doujinshis, parodias, fanfiction, todo… y últimamente, también me afilio al RPG.

Descubrí en el rol un mundo bello, en el que mejoré mi manera de escribir diálogos y narrar acontecimientos y sentimientos. Incluso mi forma de escribir erótico cambió para bien, logrando relatos más estimulantes y mejor planteados. Y es que en el rol todo es lento y apacible, las cosas se toman su tiempo y tener diferentes personajes en diferentes foros de rol contribuye a desarrollar en su totalidad las personalidades y motivaciones de cada uno de ellos, lo cual definitivamente mejora la profundidad de un relato en fanfiction.

Y sin embargo, tuve que dejar ese hobbie por un tiempo. Mi experiencia en un foro de rol en particular cambió mi forma de ver la vida y me impidió siquiera encender mi computadora por algún tiempo.

Era el año 2009. En esos momentos, mi gran amor en cuanto a anime se refiere, era Ouran Kouko Host Club y me dediqué a coleccionar todo lo que caía en mis manos sobre ellos. Posteriormente comencé a hacer fanfiction sobre ello y al final, decidí entrar a un foro de rol, tal como en su momento hice con Saint Seiya y las Crónicas Vampíricas.

Buscando foros al respecto, me encontré con varios que ya estaban casi a reventar de tanto personaje canon y original que había. Yo deseaba un personaje principal, pero ya todos estaban ocupados. Finalmente me hice de un personaje original por ahí y comencé a rolear, con pobres resultados.

Harta de que ignoraran a mi personaje, decidí abandonarlo y cambiar de fandom cuando llegó a mi buzón de correo un e-mail, con la dirección de un foro. No sabía de quién se trataba, pero imaginé que era la invitación de alguno de los compañeros de rol de los que acababa de conocer, puesto que la dirección de e-mail era neko_evil_rasputin. La recuerdo muy bien por que Nekozawa era uno de mis personajes predilectos y no me pareció extraño que la dirección mencionara el linaje al que pertenece; de hecho, para quien conozca la serie, es un dato muy conocido que ese personaje pertenece a ese linaje en particular.

En fin, coloqué el puntero en la dirección y apreté el botón de mi mouse para acceder, sin pensar ni siquiera en leer la dirección en sí. Sólo sabía que pertenecía a foroactivo, un dominio muy común para alojar foros gratis.

Lo primero que sucedió, fue que me apareció una ventana con fondo negro y letras rojas que decía ¿estás segura de querer entrar? Y daba las opciones sí y no. Evidentemente estaba tan emocionada por la perspectiva de tener un personaje principal, que accedí sin reparar en que de algún modo la ventana sabía que yo era una mujer. En momentos así uno no reflexiona las cosas, sólo las hace. Es cuando sabes que ya no tienes escapatoria, que reparas en los detalles minúsculos, mientras analizas paso a paso lo que hiciste para llegar a ese punto.

Al acceder, entré a un foro como cualquier otro. Lindas cabeceras doradas y letras del azul del uniforme de Ouran en un fondo rosa claro. Era definitivamente un foro nuevo, no había actividad, únicamente estaban allí las reglas, y en línea estaban el administrador, Ouran Kouko, de color rojo y dos invitados, de los cuales supuse que uno era yo. De inmediato corrí a hacerme una cuenta e ingresé. No fue necesario confirmar mi cuenta desde mi correo, sino que de inmediato fui aceptada y comencé a explorar. Pronto me enteré de que el otro invitado, era Neko-Rasputín, quien también se había dado de alta, al parecer. Sólo me extrañó que no se diera de alta con el nombre del personaje, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Luego de leer las reglas, el foro pedía firmarlas y lo hice, con mi nombre de usser y el nombre de mi personaje. Y fue cuando todo comenzó. De inmediato, el aspecto del foro se volvió oscuro y los gráficos adquirieron un matiz grotesco e inquietante. En los dibujos, las expresiones de los personajes cambiaron y se volvieron malignas y espantosas. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar fuerte del miedo que sentí, ya no quería seguir mirando, así que Intenté cerrar la ventana, con nulos resultados.

Yo le daba click al botón de cerrar pero nada sucedía, sólo las decoraciones comenzaron a escurrir de color rojo como sangre, hasta con grumos. Era repugnante y quería salir de ahí, ahora no sólo asustada, sino que además enojada. Comencé a atar cabos y llegué a la conclusión de que era una página de broma y que habían jugado conmigo, así que decidí sólo reiniciar mi computadora y listo, pero cuando quise oprimir el botón de inicio, el cursor desapareció y se abrió una ventana, igual a la del inicio, que me decía "¿tan pronto te vas? Pensé que querías rolear… rolea conmigo" y me llamaba por mi nombre. No el de usser o el del personaje, sino por mi nombre real.

Yo comencé a perturbarme. Mi cabeza me decía que, lo más probable, era que los dueños de esa página hubieran hackeado mi computadora o quizá hasta me habían enviado un virus. Razoné que la mejor manera de detenerlo todo era apagando la computadora manualmente, manteniendo apretado el botón de encendido, pero nada sucedió. El foro seguía en la pantalla y pronto, apareció una nueva ventana que decía: "rolea conmigo…" y debajo del texto, apareció una sonrisa maligna, demasiado realista para mi gusto.

Ahora que lo veo en perspectiva, esa sonrisa me recuerda a la del Gato Cheshire, el de la historia de Alice in Wonderland, una sonrisa que aparecía y desaparecía, aparentemente sin pertenecer a ningún cuerpo que se pudiera distinguir. Pronto verás por qué…

Evidentemente, yo no quería seguir con eso, estaba ya bastante asustada, sudaba a mares y mi corazón latía a mil. Así que sin reparos, desconecté el cable de corriente eléctrica que alimentaba el ordenador con la esperanza de que eso apagara finalmente la máquina.

Para mi terror, la pantalla seguía encendida y ahora caras horribles como hechas de humo y con expresiones perturbadoras, podían verse por todos lados en el fondo negro. Hasta ese momento, había tratado de resolver el problema de forma racional, ya que estaba convencida de que se trataba de un virus o una jugarreta, pero cuando mi pantalla comenzó a escurrir grumos rojos por los bordes, grité y salí de mi habitación completamente aterrorizada. Ya no quería volver a mi cuarto. Al llegar al comedor, miré el reloj de pared y daban las 3 menos quince de la madrugada. No era raro que me quedara en el internet leyendo fanfics y roleando hasta muy tarde de madrugada; sin embargo en esta ocasión, maldije ese estúpido hábito y me dispuse a despertar a mis padres y decirles lo que había pasado. De hecho, me pareció raro que no se hubieran despertado ya con el grito que había soltado apenas unos momentos atrás. Pero al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de mis padres, la espantosa sonrisa se apareció allí y no me pude acercar.

Comencé a gritarles a mis padres, pero la voz no me salía. Era espantoso, comencé a llorar y el aire me faltaba de la desesperación, así que comencé a tirar cosas con tal de que me escucharan, rompí el teléfono del pasillo, varios cristales y tiré algunas sillas, pero mis padres no se despertaron. Corrí al baño, encendiendo todas las luces que pude en el camino y cerré la puerta. Luego fui y me senté sobre la tapa del excusado, cubriéndome la cara con las manos, pero cuando levanté el rostro de nuevo… estaba sentada frente a mi ordenador, con la luz prendida y con la pantalla frente a mí.

Un escalofrío me recorrió del espanto, y miré a todos lados como un acto reflejo, buscando… pero todo estaba como antes. La pantalla estaba bien, y todo parecía normal. En la ventana estaba la página del foro al que había ingresado y estaba con los colores normales con los que lo vi cuando lo abrí la primera vez. Me pregunté entonces si todo había sido un sueño, quizá me había quedado dormida frente al ordenador como tantas veces había pasado, pero de pronto, apareció de nuevo una de esas ventanas de fondo negro y con letras rojas. Me tomé mi tiempo para leer y en cuanto terminé volví a entrar en pánico.

La ventanita decía lo siguiente: "Disculpa, creo que empezamos mal. Soy el Maestro del Juego. Por ahora me llamo Ouran Kouko, antes me llamé Kame House, y antes de eso Robotech Empire. He tenido muchos nombres, pero el primero lo he olvidado… ¿serías tan amable de hablar conmigo?"

Obviamente yo no quería saber nada de ese foro, así que busqué de nuevo la forma de apagar la pantalla, pero por más que apretaba el botón de encendido, nada sucedía. Los cables seguían desconectados y algo tiró dentro de mi estómago cuando me di cuenta de que "eso" seguía abriendo ventanas "pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta de que no funcionará… now write for me".

A este punto, yo no podía parar de llorar y temblar de miedo, tampoco tenía fuerzas para pararme de mi silla y sólo me quedé ahí llorando, cuando de pronto, apareció un nuevo mensaje: "si no quieres teclear, podemos hablar de otra forma…" y acto seguido, se abrió una ventana rosa que decía "tengo miedo" y luego otra que decía "ya no quiero… quiero que esto se apague". Comencé a llorar más cuando me di cuenta de que esos eran mis propios pensamientos y me preguntaba una y otra vez ¿qué era esa cosa? Y mis preguntas tuvieron respuesta…

"Soy un espacio en la red, como muchos otros que existen, sólo que yo tengo consciencia de haber existido". Las ventanas rosas aparecían de vez en cuando con mensajes como: "ya no quiero saber" y "¿por qué carajo estoy leyendo esto?". Pero Ouran Kouko me ignoró y siguió explicando:

"Fui creado como proyecto de rol on line para The Masquerade, mis creadores hicieron un par de cosas más bien traviesas y luego se marcharon asustados como ratoncitos"

"Créeme querida, no es bueno jugar a que haces invocaciones, las cosas pueden salir mal… ¿te gustaría conocer a mis creadores? Los tengo por aquí… en algún lugar…"

El relato me crispó los nervios. De inmediato apareció una ventana pequeña que decía "NO, No quiero verlos, no quiero saber nada… ¿por qué yo? Déjame en paz, por favor"

Y la ventanita rosa fue sustituida por una oscura "tú dijiste que querías jugar conmigo, incluso te pregunté si estabas segura de querer entrar y te dije las reglas y las firmaste… ¿por qué te retractas de tus palabras ahora? Mis creadores lo hicieron también, pero ahora están conmigo, ahora ya no me dejarán…"

Y de nuevo, me hizo contemplar los rostros atormentados en las zonas vacías de la página. Yo ya no quería ver nada, quería que me dejara en paz, pero pronto me di cuenta de que ya no podía hacer lo que deseaba, no podía voltear mi cabeza a voluntad, no podía dejar de mirar, no podía hacer nada, sino llorar, llorar impotente y aterrada.

"Rasputín me dijo que ahora a las personas les gusta Ouran Kouko, así que me transformé en eso, para que pronto haya muchas personas de nuevo en mí… y podamos jugar todos juntos… ¿te gusta mi nombre? ¿Está escrito correctamente?"

"Por favor, déjame ir" Seguían apareciendo las ventanas rosas en la pantalla, yo sólo deseaba que esa cosa me dejara en paz… ya no quería rolear, ya no quería hacer nada, sólo apagar la computadora y dejar ese lugar…

"JUEGA CONMIGO! Prometiste que lo harías… eres como todos, también Rasputín quería dejarme, lo sé, lo pensó, pensó que si te entregaba a mí me olvidaría de él, pero nadie se olvida de mí NADIE"

Y de la pantalla, emergió una cara deforme, un muchacho gritó tan agudo y espantoso como jamás había escuchado y me hizo gritar también. No quería terminar como él, no quería que Ouran Kouko me lastimara…

"Sé mi nueva administradora… Rasputín ya no puede teclear y no tengo con quién jugar… CONSIGUE GENTE PARA JUGAR CONMIGO" Y luego de eso, mi computadora al fin se apagó. En ese momento perdí el sentido y cuando desperté, todo parecía normal. Mi ordenador estaba justo como lo dejé, al salir todo estaba en su lugar, incluyendo las cosas que había roto y pensé que había sido un sueño… y sin embargo pasaron seis meses sin que pudiera encender mi computadora.

Pasaron casi seis meses sin que yo pudiera navegar en internet desde ningún lado, hasta que en casa de una amiga me atreví. Ella estaba mirando su correo electrónico y me dio permiso de checar el mío. Yo me negué, pero su insistencia fue tal que lo hice. Por supuesto, yo no había hablado de ese espantoso sueño con nadie, por eso nadie comprendía como era que de buenas a primeras había dejado mi pasión por la informática.

Al acceder al buzón en entrada, no miré nada raro. Según lo que veía allí, yo jamás recibí el correo de Rasputín, y en cambio tenía muchísimas notificaciones del foro que había abandonado y de otras páginas a las que solía entrar, además de mensajes de amigos y hasta familiares. Miré casi todo, aliviada de que todo hubiese sido un sueño y decidí abandonar, aunque fuera poco a poco, mi fobia hacia el internet.

El primer paso, era volver a encender mi propia computadora, lo cual hice al día siguiente que estaba en mi casa. Al encenderla, no había nada raro y miré el historial. Había muchas cosas, entre ellas el foro en el que estuve por última vez con mi personaje original. Pocas cosas habían pasado desde la última vez que ingresé ahí y había hasta personajes con hijos y con relaciones inesperadas. Finalmente oprimí uno de los últimos vínculos y me llevó a una página negra. Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, mientras el miedo crecía en mi interior, era tan parecido aquélla vez que salté en mi lugar y comencé a temblar. Sin esperar a que la página terminara de cargarse, apagué la pantalla para no seguir viendo y salí de mi habitación.

Pronto mis padres me enviaron a dormir, yo no quería ir y les dije que no quería entrar a mi cuarto, lo que tomaron como una tontería y simplemente se fueron a dormir ellos y me dejaron allí en la sala mirando televisión. Yo temblaba, tenía la luz de la sala prendida y la tele a un volumen alto cuando todo se apagó.

Yo grité y me tapé la cara, llorando y gritando a mis padres, pero nadie respondía. Cuando pasó algún tiempo y levanté el rostro, la televisión tenía una sonrisa, la misma que vi aquélla noche seis meses atrás. Y un cuadro de texto decía "Oh! Volviste… sabía que no me dejarías… o tendría que ir personalmente por tí".

Parpadeé y cuando abrí los ojos tras esa fracción de segundo, estaba sentada frente a mi computadora de nuevo, justo como la primera vez. "Por favor, sólo quiero jugar, no te haré daño si juegas conmigo… mira, pondré los colores que te gustan, pero quédate a jugar".

Miré la dirección, se llamaba forbidden-zone y pertenecía a foroactivo y la terminación era net.

Desde esa época, el foro ha cambiado mucho. El administrador principal de la página se llamó Ouran Kouko por mucho tiempo, hasta que la popularidad del juego fue bajando. Evidentemente, Ouran se enfadó mucho cuando eso sucedió, porque por un año sólo jugó conmigo, hasta que conocí el fandom de hetalia.

Decidí entonces cambiar los colores y gráficos y le di un nuevo nombre a Ouran: ahora se llama Leggendario Mondo Hetalia y su color favorito siempre ha sido el rojo. Aprendí mucho sobre códigos y gráficos durante el tiempo que hemos sido amigos. Es la verdad, no puedo mentir, realmente había sido un mal comienzo el que tuvimos, pero con el tiempo todo se ha vuelto más pasable. Excepto cuando se enoja, Leggendario Mondo es bastante agradable.

Reclutamos juntos a más amigas y ahora buscamos gente a la que le guste el rol sobre Hetalia para compartir nuestro espacio. Eso sí, a veces Leggendario Mondo hace bromas pesadas poniendo gráficos perturbadores donde no debe o poniéndose fotos desagradables para impresionar a nuestros invitados. A veces sube o baja la reputación de los post a voluntad y sin avisar, pero me aseguro de que eso no afecte las estadísticas de los usuarios.

Eso sí, jamás me ha permitido cambiarle el nombre o su dirección, no se puede, es imposible. Pero eso no nos preocupa, estamos bien así.

Por el momento tenemos muchos amigos con quienes jugar… ¿te gustaría unirte? Quizá te divierta nuestro sentido del humor…

* * *

¿Reviews? Por cierto, el foro si existe XD pueden buscarlo si desean y unirse... bajo su propia responsabilidad

Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no ha sido escrita con fines de lucro y ahmm... etc xD


End file.
